This invention relates generally to a bearing assembly for conveyors, such as conveyor rollers and idlers, having a load-supporting roller tube positioned about a frame-supported stationary shaft and wherein a bearing assembly is interposed between the roller tube and shaft for relative rotation.
Conventional bearing assemblies for supporting a conveyor roller tube about a stationary shaft commonly include a housing having a periphery to which an end of the roller tube is attached, and a bearing being positioned between the shaft and the housing so as to permit rotation of the housing about the shaft. An end cover is positioned adjacent one side of the housing and is intended to protect components of the bearing from dirt, water or other undesirable contaminants which may come into contact with the bearing assembly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bearing assembly for a conveyor having an enhanced capacity for protecting its bearing from exposure to undesirable contaminants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bearing assembly of the class described having an end cover which prevents contaminants from entering the assembly along the shaft about which the assembly is positioned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a bearing assembly for limiting axial movement of the shaft about which the bearing assembly is positioned relative to the frame within which the shaft is supported.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become known from the following description and drawings.